


Peace Unshaken

by letsgogetlost



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgogetlost/pseuds/letsgogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, Edward, and Remembrance Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Unshaken

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene came to me unbidden last night, raised by the intersection of Remembrance Day and the almost-end of Series 4.
> 
> In my mind, this scene takes place in the same AU universe as my "Led Home," a few years after that story ends, but it is entirely unnecessary to have read "Led Home" to understand it.
> 
> The title is from Rupert Brooke's sonnet "II: Safety." http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/1914-ii-safety/

"We shouldn't have come down this weekend."

Edward turned from the window of their little London flat, brow furrowing. "Oh? Why not?"

"I forgot they'd be doing that." He waved at the window, from whence the muffled sounds of a rather somber brass band filtered into the room. Edward had been listening to it, cheek almost pressed against the glass. "I don't like all this Remembrance business."

"Oh?" Edward inquired again, turning further, so he was facing Thomas full-on. It was a sure sign he was going to turn this from a comment into a conversation. "You've never said that before."

"Never had any reason, did I, out in the country. We've never gone to the one in the village."

"No," Edward agreed. They both knew why - Edward liked the village, liked his tenants, but he didn't like feeling aware of his difference. People noticed it more, when they remembered he'd been in the War. Otherwise, if they mentioned it at all, it was to say that they'd forgotten all about it, with him such an efficient manager of the estate, so in touch with the people and the land. 

Edward stood up and crossed the room, found Thomas, wrapped his arms around him. Thomas had stepped towards him, but still went stiff at the touch - he was in a mood. Edward rested his chin on Thomas's shoulder and was quiet, for a moment, feeling Thomas relax a little in the embrace and then bring his arms up, wrapping them loosely around Edward's hips.

"I don't see the point of it," Thomas said.

Edward was quiet for some time, considering this. "I think you don't like to remember."

"I certainly don't like to be reminded of it, no."

Edward shook his head slightly, jaw brushing the soft wool of Thomas's lapel. "Nor do I. Of course. It's not for us, Thomas. We're not the ones who have to remember. We were there."

"Who's it for, then?"

"The ones who didn't come back - well, no, it's not them, either, is it. The ones they left behind. And the ones who need to be reminded, possibly - the ones who thought it right to send us off in the first place, to stick us in the mud, ready for slaughter. We can always hope they'll remember."

"I hope it haunts them," Thomas murmured. "I hope it keeps them awake every night of their lives." There was true venom in it, and Edward held him tighter.

"Mm. We can hope, can't we?" He brought his hand up, rested it on the side of Thomas's face for a moment, and then kissed him, slow and soft. "Let's go back to bed," he said, when he pulled away.

"It's barely noon!"

Edward laughed softly. "Let's. Go back. To bed."

Now Thomas laughed, too, catching the meaning. "All right, then, bossy." 

Edward still had his hand on Thomas's cheek, and he grinned wide when he felt Thomas's smile spreading there. "You spoil me, Thomas."

Thomas kissed him, hard, and they talked no more of remembrance. There were better things to be doing, when one lived and one was in love.


End file.
